The Missing, book 10
by mockingjay2347
Summary: Jonah, Chip, and Katherine go back in time to 1962, back with the Sandlot gang. But they brought someone else this time. Tommy Santorelli, and they have to find out what needs to be fixed with a non-working Elucidator. Will they find out what happened, or ruin history?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MISSING SERIES OR THE SANDLOT 3! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOOKS BY MARGARET PETERSON HADDIX IN THIS STORY! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SANDLOT**

_**WARNING DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE CURRENTLY READING BOOKS 1,2,3,4, OR 5 OF THE MISSING SERIES! THIS STORY WILL SPOIL THE SERIES!**_

**He guys! so I decided to write another fanfic, and it's actually a mashup of sandlot 1,3 and the missing series. I hope you like chapter 1! **

"It's fine." JB sighed.

Ever since Mileva found out about time travel, JB has been thinking hard about sending Jonah and Katherine back in time again. He found out about Gary and hodge sending them back in time with Alexi, and the other Romanovs, and he wasn't too happy about that.

But, he let it slide, because if it wasn't for Mileva, JB wouldn't even be alive, or kids wouldn't be traveling throughout time to their original time periods.

Then again, they wouldn't have been stolen from time if It wasn't for Mileva.

It is all pretty confusing, and JB is still freaking out about having a missing identity of his own. Even he is trying to wrap his head around the entire situation.

JB, Tete Einstein, being sent to the future by a person who didn't even know about time travel her whole life.

Someone he didn't even know knew more about him than himself. Someone he didn't even know was his mom.

"I know it's risky Jonah, since you got shot last time you went back in time, but it'll be fine, I promise." JB continued talking.

Jonah winced as he remembered getting shot and almost dying in another century.

"Please don't make me go back into a century where you'll get killed if you state your opinion" Jonah pleaded with JB.

"Please don't talk about that." Katherine joined the conversation, shuddering at the image that appeared in her mind. After all, she was there when Jonah got shot.

"Don't worry, I'm just sending you back to '62." He replied confidently, somehow knowing that they wouldn't get hurt.

"1462?" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"No." JB replied. "1962."

Katherine and Jonah shared a surprised and shocked look.

"1962?!" They both screamed in unison, and Jonah's voice cracked on the last syllable, and his face flushed red.

"Why are you sending us back to the 60's? What is there to fix?!" Katherine asked JB, and Jonah was also confused.

"You'll see.. But just try not to interfere with anything that is going on. And I promise, the Elucidator will work this time, and hopefully, time won't stop again." JB told them.

A wave of dread washed over Jonah as JB said "hopefully".

"Okay, can we just get this over with? I think the time sickness is getting worse each time." Jonah mumbled.

Katherine prepared herself for what was going to happen, but when they started spinning through time, Jonah still wasn't ready. He screamed.

Then he heard a snicker.

"Dude, I've never... Heard... Such a high pitched scream... In my... Life!" The boy spoke through laughter.

"Wait a minute.." Jonah felt skeptical. This boy sounded awfully familiar.

"CHIP?!" He screamed, then flew? Swam? Over to him. He punched him in the arm, but Chip only laughed harder.

A time wave hurled toward them, shoving Chip into Katherine and Jonah. Katherine just took advantage of that moment and hugged Chip.

"Blegh, Gross!" Jonah thought. He just looked away.

Then, a voice came through the Elucidator that he had in his numbing hand.

"Oh, Jonah, Chip, Katherine, I almost forgot." JB didn't even give them a chance to reply.

"You guys have to make one more stop... Are you comfortable purposely telling people about time travel? Because you have to take someone back in time with you. I know this is completely against the rules of time travel, but you have to travel back to 1976 before 1962."

All of the kids were in complete silence, so JB continued.

"You need to take a kid named Tommy Santorrelli back to 1962."

**Dun dun dun... xD don't you just love cliffhangers? Anyway, I hope you liked chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be posted soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MISSING SERIES OR ANY BOOKS WRITTEN BY MARGARET PETERSON HADDIX! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SANDLOT 3 OR THE SANDLOT!**

**Hey guys! So I just realized how short chapter 2 was. Okay then. Well I still hope you'll like it xD**

Chapter 2:

Katherine, Chip, and Jonah just floated there in shock. They didn't move or say anything. JB, the master of time travel wanted them to break the rules and possibly ruin everything?

"But-but, he can't, what?" Chip sputtered out. He was running his hands through his hair again, like he always did when he was freaking out about something.

"Won't that completely ruin time travel?" Katherine asked JB.

"I thought so at first, but as I thought harder about it, you wouldn't be floating through time if it wasn't for that. I mean, Mileva sent me into the future and I became a time agent, so what's the difference of sending someone back a few years?" He answered.

Everybody fell silent again.

"What's the kids name?" Jonah asked.

"Tommy Santorrelli- and remember...what.,...do...dont-" and then the elucidator stopped working.

So the three of them were stuck in outer time, floating In darkness with a million questions still unanswered.

And then they landed.

**Short. XD Chapter 3 will be uploaded later today!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE SANDLOT 1 OR 3 OR THE MISSING SERIES!**

**So I kinda keep failing at making chapters longer. XD sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you like Chapter 3 and leave your reviews down below.**

Chapter 3:

The time sickness washed over Jonah and Katherine. They fought it off, though, because they were sort of used to it already, because they've suffered through it many times.

Chip wasn't used to it though. He's never had time sickness before, except for when they went back in time with the Romanovs.

Jonah sat up, his head still dizzy. He still couldn't talk clearly, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Mhmmmh" Katherine was trying to tell him something.

He looked around, taking in the scenery. It was broad daylight, and they were in some kind of baseball field . A lot of people were there and there were 9 kids standing in front of everybody, holding a trophy above their heads. Jonah couldn't see any of their faces, because their backs were turned to them.

Jonah and Katherine were sitting in some kind of dugout. He struggled to crawl behind a bush so he wouldn't be seen. Katherine followed behind.

When they reached the bush, they saw that Chip was already there. He looked pale and shaken up, probably because of time sickness.

They sat there for a while, watching people leave 1 by 1, until there was only the group of boys left, and a man with a baseball cap and glasses. He and the boys started walking towards the dugout.

"Move, out...way!" Jonah was trying to tell Chip and Katherine to hide themselves a little better. No use. He still couldn't talk very well.

He stood up, almost fell over, and started walking towards the boys. Chip followed behind, and then Katherine. They all had trouble walking, so the boys were staring at them weirdly.

Their clothes weren't much different than the boys, they were all wearing jeans and t-shirts.

Chip had to cross his arms over his t-shirt, though, because it read OHIO STATE FOOTBALL, and he was pretty sure that the ohio state buckeyes weren't very popular at that time and neither was football.

All three of them walked up to the 9 boys, who were obviously wanting a explanation on why the heck they were there.

As the boys turned around, Jonah, Katherine and Chip were in shock. A few boys still weren't turned around.

Tommy looked a lot like Jonah.

"Who are you?" Tommy had a disgusted look on his face. Jonah could tell he wasn't very nice already.

"Um, Jonah, I know this is really confusing, but I'm from the future, and this is my sister, Katherine, and my friend, Chip." Jonah have him a nervous smile.

A boy with blonde hair turned around and stared at him.

"Oh, no, not another Tommy! They even look alike!" He said. "Who needs  
>another boffonada!?" He rolled his eyes<p>

"Hey!" Tommy said in his defense.

"Wait, another one? JB's been here!?" Chip moved forward so he could see the boys, and they could see him.

"We get that Tommy and Jonah look a little bit alike, but we need to take tommy back so please just give him to us." Chip almost begged him. Katherine and Jonah were shocked that Chip asked politely. Even Chip himself looked shocked.

But Chip wasn't shocked because of that, and neither were Katherine or Jonah. They needed to get Tommy back to the 60's really quick.

Because there were tracers.

Everywhere.

**Chapter 4 will be uploaded soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE MISSING SERIES OR THE SANDLOT 1 OR 3!**

**Yay! I finally made this chapter kind of long xD I hope you like it!**

Chapter 4:

"Wait," a larger kid joined the conversation. He was holding a pale yellow and pink snowcone and slurping it loudly, leaving a pink ring around his mouth. "He kind of looks like tommy, but come on his hair is so much lighter. He reached over and flicked Jonah on the head.

"Okay, these boys aren't the nicest" Jonah thought, rubbing his head where the snow cone slurping kid flicked it.

Chip leaned over. "These kids are wasting our time, can't we just hurry up and get out of here?" Chip whispered in Jonah's ear. He sounded annoyed. They needed to get out of here before Chip slipped into old English.

Katherine stepped in front of them. Her cheeks were red and she looked a little angry.

"Okay just let us take tommy back to 1962 to do whatever we need to do and then he'll be back in like a minute." She was clenching and unclenching her fists, and trying to blow a strand of blonde hair out of her face that slipped out of her ponytail.

A taller kid with reddish blonde hair whistled and raised his hands. "Oh no, give her tommy or she'll attack us!" He lowered his hands, looked Katherine straight in the eyes and smirked. "I'm SOO scared"

The other boys thought this was pretty funny. But Katherine didn't. If she'd gotten any more mad steam will be blowing out of her ears. She looked like she was going to cry at the same time. She stood still, glaring at the kid.

A dark skinned boy spoke up. "You better watch out timber, it looks like she's gonna blow."

The boys cracked up. This was almost the last straw for Jonah, but It was pretty much the last straw for chip. He ran forward and tackled Timber to the ground.

Don't mess with Chip's girlfriend.

Jonah had to stifle a laugh. Chip was almost as tall as Timber, but he was thinner and more awkward so it was hilarious to watch him tackle timber to the ground.

Katherine shot Jonah a look that said, "should I stop him?" But Katherine looked like she was enjoying it too.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" The man with thick framed glasses ran over and pulled Chip off of Timber. "What is happening?!"

Chip blushed. "Um.. We need to take Tommy back to 1962" he said softly.

"What?" The man cleaned his glasses against his shirt and put them back on. There's no such thing as time travel.

"If you say so." Chip turned around and walked towards Katherine and Jonah.

"Hurry up and just grab him, follow my lead, I told JB to send us back in 10 seconds." Katherine whispered.

Jonah ran towards Tommy and grabbed his arm. In about 5 seconds, they were spinning through time.

"What?! Where are we?!" Tommy was freaking out. Jonah realized that Tommy has never been spinning through outer time, traveling a few years into the past.

"Don't worry, were just going back to 1962." Chip floated over to Tommy, trying to reassure him.

It wasn't working.

"1962?!" Tommy screamed. "How is time travel possible?! I thought turning back into a kid was a dream. It's not?!" He was breathing so hard and so fast, practically hyperventilating.

Then the frantic sarcastic boy paused, and stared at the elucidator in Jonah's hand.

"Why are you holding a pack of bazooka gum?" He asked.

"Oh no" Jonah mumbled. "Were landing"

He glanced at the elucidator in his hand.

"Huh, bazooka gum must have been popular in the 60's" he mumbled to himself.

In about a second Jonah opened his eyes. He lost sense of direction and feeling and hearing.

"Blink really fast" Jonah thought. "You'll be able to see if you blink really fast."

Thoughts overwhelmed him as he gained his five senses back.

"Did he say something about being a kid again..?" He thought. Jonah gasped. Last time he dealt with this every adult that Jonah knew un-aged back into a thirteen year old. Maybe it traveled farther? Now it was Jonah's time to freak out. He brought the bubble gum elucidator up to his mouth.

"JB? Are you there?" No answer. Jonah actually wasn't sure if those words came out of his mouth. But if he could move the elucidator close to his mouth, he must be recovering from timesickness quicker, judging how many times he's traveled through time.

His sight was getting better, and Jonah realized that he was laying behind a bush, he sat up quickly, causing a wave of dizziness and nausea to wash over him.

"Is this a baseball field?" He heard Chip mutter. He was kneeling behind another bush, next to Katherine, who was staring at the old worn baseball field too.

Chip shifted his gaze towards Jonah, his deep blue eyes wide and filled with fear.

Jonah looked over, and Tommy was laying out in the open, rubbing his head. Then Jonah realized. None of them were invisible. And 9 boys were standing on the baseball field, with glowing lights behind them. No, tracers.

All the boys had their heads turned, looking at Tommy.

***gasps* cliffhangers! Don't you love them? I'll write more soon!**


End file.
